


Memories of You

by MysticWolves



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, But Dimitri won't get it, Claude can speak wyvern, Claude's wyvern - Freeform, Dimitri should be a poet or something, Felix Sylvain Mercedes Ferdinand and Linhardt transferred, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions/Golden Deer Joint Route, Fluff, How did all these tags get here...?, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mentioned Golden Deer Students (Fire Emblem), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), References to Claude's childhood, References to the Tragedy of Duscur, Sylvain being a friend, Tags Are Fun, The Golden deer student will actually make an appearance, eventually, no beta we die like Glenn, non-canon, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWolves/pseuds/MysticWolves
Summary: A prince is the only kindness he received, and so he returns the favor when the prince needs him most.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. A Chance in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I have another fic I should be working on but Claumitri came in and said no.
> 
> I am actually kinda excited to see where this takes me, and I am open to suggestions!
> 
> As always, I will do my best to respond to comments, and all kudos and comments are appreciated greatly!

All he had even known was pain. Pain, suffering, hatred, regret, and most importantly, betrayal. His own parents were never kind to him, and he had grown used to it. He used to be dragged by a horse daily, and eventually his father upgraded to a wyvern. The strong beast would clutch him in its claws and fly at top speeds, dunking close to the ground to drag his back against the delicate ground. Long ruts were always left in his wake, and somehow his back was never broken. It was horribly scarred, but still intact. His childhood was non-existent as far as he was concerned, and he was content with lying his ass off to get what he needed while keeping the promise he made to his parents. A life of schemes, poisons, and lying. This is what he believed he was destined for. No one even knew his true name here, the name on his birth certificate. He was simply known as Claude von Reigan. He was content with his new life, at an academy, surrounded by people who saw him as a human being, a comrade, and a fellow student. Most of the Golden Deer were extremely kind to him. Ignatz could get flustered easily, but enjoyed his descriptions of scenery that no one from Fodlán could ever hope to see. Raphael loved his jokes, and even picked up on his catch phrase of "fear the deer". Hilda was more or less his wingman. Or would it be wingwoman? Either way, she helped him more than she helped her father, he was certain. Marianne was quiet, but enjoyed a silent tea with him and learned that he has a quiet love for wyverns. Mostly due to Lune, his own personal wyvern, yet to obtain her silvery scales. She was an honest sweetheart, he was certain that Lune had taken pity on him and so chose him as her master. Lysithea could get rather annoyed with his teasing, but valued him as someone to rely on, and if course he gave her the same. Leonie enjoyed his more laid back nature, but knew better than to keep him on dish duty. Never again, as she would say. Probably for the best, he was sure that the monastery would like all it's china in one piece. And then there was Lorenz. He wasn't quite sure what he did to piss off Lorenz, but he swore that the violet haired man would stop at no lengths to see him expelled.

It was an odd feeling really, to actually fit in among people. To be around people besides those who stared at him with hatred, like he was a disgrace. And in truth, he was nothing more than a mutt. A mutt that was good for nothing other than carrying on two important family lines. Or do he used to believe. Then he met the Crown Prince. Dimitri was always so kind to him, always offered smiles, and even invitations to simple affairs like dining or tea. They would sometimes spar with swords since they both knew the weapon. Dimitri would tell little stories in their breaks, about his childhood friend, or his father, or the mistakes he made as a child himself. The prince showed him true kindness, a kindness that he was going to repay someday. However, he had yet to find a method of payment. For now, he watched for an opportunity, and one did eventually come. Although, Claude wished that it didn't.

It all had started as a peaceful morning. Even Claude had gotten up before noon on a Sunday. He was known as a huge sleeper, and he didn't like to be up earlier than necessary. Of course he didn't mind for class, mostly because he didn't want an earload from teach. Either way, he had gotten up around nine-ish, and that was the talk of the century it seemed. Everywhere he went, someone always either teased him or made a simple comment on it. Not that he cared how others thought of him, so he'd joke back with a grin. Their reactions would always be worth it. In his walk around the monastery, he came across Sylvain. The Gautier was on his own for once, so Claude decided to mess around with him like every sane teenager. He approached Sylvain with an even and quick stride.

"Hey!" He simply called to get the red head's attention. Sylvain whipped around, and offered a seductive smile to him.

"Well, well. If it isn't Claude von Reigan himself! What brings you all the way here to the stables of all things? Or were you searching for me?" Claude smiled. This is why he loved to horse around with this guy.

"Oh I dunno," he responded "I am kinda looking for something to do." He paused thinking for a second. "Hey, Sylvain?" The red head raised an eyebrow. "Do you happen to know where that prince of yours went? I haven't seen him all morning!" He accentuates the question with his trademark wink. Sylvain laughed.

"Afraid that I haven't my friend! Didja check the knights hall? Maybe the classrooms?" Claude nodded.

"All the above" Sylvain looked off into the sky, thinking. Eventually he simply shrugged and they shared more corny jokes. The morning slipped into afternoon, and they were unaware of anything being wrong until Alois came running.

"Hey, Alois. What is with the brooding expression?" Sylvain questioned.

Panting, the knight answered in a quick and hurried voice. "Have either of you seen the prince? We received word that he was missing! All the knights are searching as we speak!" Claude's eyes widened and he stole a glance at Sylvain, who looked like he was going to have a seizure. Deciding not to wait, Claude rushed off before either could continue. He found his way to the wyvern stables, and called out quickly.

"Lune? Luuuune? Where are you silly wyvern? I need you!" Finally he heard a hissing sound, and his scaly friend landed next to him. He smiled and began to stroke her side gently. "There you are girl! Up for a flight? We need to find Dimitri before something happens." The wyvern gave a yawn, but eventually nodded as well. She was always such a smart one. He brought her outside the stables after grabbing the saddle and bags. He worked quickly to get all the straps on and hauled himself atop her. Not bothering to strap himself in (as usual) he gently kicked her sides and they took off.

On ground, he always felt like he was tethered. Like he was kept close in a leash, and that there was no escape from a void of constant dirt. On Lune, in the sky, well… he had always felt more at ease. Ironic given that so many people have fears of the sky, like that creepy man that always followed Edelgard around. The sky was liberating, and it didn't judge you for your schemes and especially for your lineage. However, he had more pressing matters at hand. Lune took off East, toward the Alliance, and he supposed that they didn't really have a clue on where to begin, so this worked just fine.

The Alliance was mild in temperature compared to the Kingdom, and way cooler than the scorching Empire. No wonder students like Ferdinand and Caspar were alright on the hotter days at the monastery. However, daydreaming about climate wasn't his job right now. He instructed Lune to maintain a straight path forward at their current altitude. After getting a response of understanding from the wyvern, he proceeded to gaze below at the ground, eyes peeled for streaks of royal blue. He didn't have to look long, but there was a slight issue as well. Oh well, he could get Dimitri out if this one most likely, maybe. He angled the wyvern to land near where he spotted the blue and instructed her to remain vigilant and hidden. Nodding, the scaled beast lumbered off to find such a place and probably sneak a nap in. Sighing, he turned and ventured into the small wooded area to analyze the situation. Giant Wolves, Giant Birds, even a Demonic Beast, how the hell did Dimitri get himself into this mess? Well, the prince seemed unconscious since he wasn't moving, and all the monstrous creatures were looking overhead discussing… something. Whatever they were trying to decide, he had to get the prince out of there. He knew that he couldn't fight all of them on his own, even with Lune's help, but perhaps… He looked to the trees. He raced back to find the wyvern. Of course he couldn't though since he told her to hide. He swallowed before deciding to take a risk.

"Lune?" He called softly. He hoped a wolf couldn't hear him. "Lune, I need you here! C'mere girl!" He heard some rustling sounds before a scaled head emerged. He sighed in relief. "There you are, look I have a plan, up for a little of flying?" The wyvern blinked before nodding. "Atta girl! I'm sorry that I have to make you do this, but I know you" he embraced her head in his arms affectionately. "You will be just fine, and I can get Dimitri out if there." The wyvern gave a rumbling sound from her chest, her own sign of affection. Claude smiled. "I love you too girl. Now let's rescue the prince!" The wyvern nodded and followed him. Once at that clearing again, he told her the plan, and climbed the nearest tree. She waited below for his signal. The beasts lumbered about, watching the prince carefully, but once their backs were turned, he whistled. They turned abruptly, to see the wyvern take off above their heads using her claws to make her mark upon their heads. They screeched angrily and followed her quickly, leaving their prize undefended. Claude jumped from the tree to snatch the prince up quickly and make his escape. Eventually, as they discussed, Lune circumvented and arrived outside the forest. She was still airborne, but he jumped on her anyway. With a great beat of her wings, they were high in the air once again. He recalled the birds, and knew that they would have to camp out until sundown, when Giant Birds settled down to sleep. Looking below again, he noticed a cave and angled Lune down toward it. There he actually felt safe. The wyvern took position at the mouth of the cave while he raided the saddle bags. Unsurprisingly, he found tools for a fire, as well as bedrolls. He thanked whatever made the saddle bags for them to be practically bottomless. After arranging the prince carefully upon a bed roll, he checked for wounds on his dear winged friend. The wyvern appeared unharmed, now the prince. Apologising, he began to remove clothing off of Dimitri. Other than way too many muscles and scars for one so young with a thin appearance, he was fine. Clucking his tongue, he glanced back at the fire.

"I'm gonna head out and hunt," he told the wyvern, "stay here and guard the prince, if he wakes keep him here until I get back." She nodded and looked back outside. After petting her on the head, he ventured out to the wilderness with his bow in hand. It kinda reminded him of home. Sometimes he would run away from the abuse and live a couple of days in the wilderness of Almyra. At least, until Nader always found him and brought him back. Damn caretakers, always getting in the way. Today however, he was free. He lazily wondered the forest floor, keeping an eye out for anything moving. He found a river, and was glad that he thought to bring his deerskin. It didn't take long to find two boars, and he muttered a prayer to them to find happiness before he secured dinner. He hummed on his way back, and Lune greeted him with a short conversation.

"Young one," the wyvern greeted, "he woke". He smiled wide. 

"Thanks girl!" He offered one of the wild pigs, which she took happily. He ducked inside the cave once again. 

The prince was indeed awake, but he didn't seem comfortable. Not that he was surprised, a random cave was extremely different than a lavish castle. He smiled at him as sweetly as he could muster. The prince stared back, fear etched in his gaze. His eyes flicked around the cave until landing upon Claude once again. Claude stepped closer in an attempt to talk, but Dimitri jumped away quickly looking around again. Pausing, he watched Dimitri confused.

"Hey, it is just me. You are okay, that danger isn't here." Dimitri stared back at him, so he offered a reassuring smile. The prince exhaled lightly and attempted to calm himself. "Yeah, that is better. You alright?" He questioned. The fear returned quickly. After the prince looked around one more time, he finally turned to Claude.

"I…" the prince looked around again before sapphire met emerald. "I-I don't… who are you?" Claude stared dumbstruck. Before he could respond, Dimitri continued. "You clearly know me, so tell me. Who am I? Where are we? Why are we in a cave in general?!?" Claude recovered fast enough to respond.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Calm down! Let me explain!" The prince paused before nodding. "We are hiding from monsters. Giant Birds, Giant Wolves, and a Demonic Beast. My name is Claude, you are named Dimitri. You are safe, I promise, I am here for you, and we will be safe, okay?" He hoped he sounded convincing. The prince nodded once again and relaxed a bit. Claude blinked, and gently showed the boar. "Dinner?" He questioned. Dimitri gave a small smile.

This is how he ended up running away from the monastery with the prince. Dimitri was an overall great person to be with, very honest and always eager to learn. Claude taught him survival skills. Dimitri learned hunting quickly, and even became accustomed to finding a nice area to set up camp. He took slowly to Lune, but when he warmed up, he absolutely loved the sky. Dimitri didn't even seem to care that his memories were non-existent. He would go on saying that he would much prefer this life over whatever the life of a prince was like. Dimitri was quite shocked to learn that he was a prince, but he did not seem to care much. Now, they lived quietly together. News had reached them of the war, but in their new lives, it didn't matter much. Claude even told Dimitri the truth about him, and his lineage. They had a place to escape to if needed. However, as always fate had a different idea because Claude happened to remember a promise made, and knew that he needed to return.


	2. Toward a New Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Millennium Festival was fast approaching, and yet, Claude had conflicting emotions on going or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, but it is a type of filler so everyone knows how their relationship is. So I have pure fluff here, and I am not one for fluff, but here it is.

The sun leaked rather weak rays upon his face, however they were still bright enough to rouse him with a few grumbles. He shifted away before sitting up. After a quick glance of the area, he reached his arms above his head, stretching gratefully as his arms loosened after sleeping on solid granite. With a sigh, he lowered his arms and glanced down at the figure still fast asleep next to him and smiled warmly. As quick as the smile appeared however, it was gone. He knew he would have to tell Dimitri about the promise. He knew the former prince did not remember the academy, much less their former classmates, and that did not account for how said classmates would react to his memory loss. Dimitri was different, but also he wasn't. He was still sweet, and still kinda naive, but he was gentler and far less burdened. He was happy, and Claude wasn't certain if he wished to ruin that happiness by forcing the man to come with him. Claude sighed and looked outside their current cave that Dimitri found last night. The Millennium Festival was scheduled this year, in a week, he proposed the idea and yet he didn't want to go. He was bothered by everything, he just wanted a happy life with the man he loved, but his mind wondered. Honestly, he didn't even know if anyone besides Edelgard was still alive. The whole situation was very depressing, and Dimitri was blissfully unaware. He felt a hand on his arm, and wondered if it had been there for long. He looked back down and was met with sleepy sapphire eyes, glinting in the sunlight. The sun almost seemed to reflect upon his usually pale hair, giving it a mesmerizing golden hue. He smiled once again and learned down. It was a small kiss, chaste even, but Dimitri hummed all the same with a dopey smile across his visage. Before Claude could give another one, Dimitri brought a hand up to his lips, a clear signal to remain silent. But first, a large yawn.

"Claude…" he muttered through the yawn, "What is bothering you my love? Nothing serious? Please tell me that you are not hiding injuries…" Claude laughed at that.

"No Dimitri. Nothing that serious, it's just…" he trailed off, looking out the mouth of the cave again. The forest was beautiful really. There was a great amount of different tree species, all thoughts considered. There were Black Oaks, with a few sweet apple trees, and even an Almyran spruce. The undergrowth consisted of bushes and ferns of all different shapes and brilliant colors of greens, reds, and yellows. There were plenty of flowers too, colors ranging from the palest of pinks to the brightest of oranges. The sun was stronger now, peeking through the canopy, and he could hear songbirds now. The river in the background was flowing nicely, mostly thanks that it rained last night. He sighed and looked back at his lover, who wore a cute pout upon his face. Claude chuckled before awkwardly rubbing his neck with the hand that wasn't caressing Dimitri's hair. "Oh calm down, I just am uncomfortable speaking about it!" Dimitri cocked his head adorably before responding.

"Am I the one making you uncomfortable? Or is it the topic?" 

"Well, five years ago on the Ethereal Moon, the Golden Deer had made a promise." He paused, which prompted Dimitri to urge him on. "We agreed to return to the monastery on the Millennium Festival, which is in a week…" he ended quite lamely. For him anyway. Dimitri nodded slowly.

"Okay… then what is troubling you?" Claude sighed and began to pet the furs across Dimitri's shoulders.

"I made the promise, and it would be very rude not to go. However, I do not wish to drag you into something that you may not like. You won't even remember them, heck, I don't even know if our classmates are still alive!" Dimitri chucked, and brushed off Claude's hand before standing up. Claude watched from where he sat.

"Well," Dimitri began, "there is only to way to find out, isn't there?"

"Are you sure? You won't remember them, and if they come, they won't know of your condition. They'd most likely be furious with me too…" Dimitri gave an encouraging smile, and held out his hand.

"Come what may, as long as we have each other, we WILL prevail. We have been through thick and thin, and we know each other better than we know our own selves. If you trust me, I'll lead you through it as I trust you will lead me. We will get through this small struggle, and even this damned war. Together." Claude's stared dumbstruck.

"You are…. You are simply too much. What did I do to deserve you?" Dimitri smiled and lowered his hand to his hip.

"You found me, you rescued me, you nursed me back to health, taught me how to survive, how to gather resources, how to live. You taught me what love is, and how to be a proper lover, do I need to go on? Because I can if you wish." 

"Oh boy, you really know how to lay it on thick don't you. I suppose there is still some princely polish in you somewhere eh?" Dimitri laughed, but he was blushing.

"Perhaps there is. Now," he offered his hand again, "shall we?" Claude smiled again and reached up to take his hand. 

"Yes, let us be away at once!" He accented the sentence with a wink, earning him a playful swat to the shoulder. He called for Lune, who came from the depths of the cave giving a huge yawn herself.

"Little one…?" The wyvern rumbled, "what…?" Claude calmed her quickly.

"The promise girl, we are going back." The wyvern nodded in understanding and continued to heave herself toward the entrance. Dimitri had set about collecting their things and returning the items to the bottomless saddle bags. Once packed, they mounted the wyvern and took to the skies, on route toward the Monastery.


End file.
